Playing Violins
by SilentANGEL4574
Summary: Rei Katami and Keiko Katami are new students at Ouran Academy. From their very first day, they are taking the students and teachers by surprise and scaring them out of their minds. What is the Host Club to do when the chairman demands that Rei be in the Host Club?


_**Playing Violins**_

Fanfiction by: SilentANGEL4574

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Neither do I own any of the songs mentioned in this story. I only own my OC's and my ideas. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy._**

_**Chapter One (3rd person)**_

"Rei... Rei... Come on get up sleepy head!" Keiko exclaimed, bouncing on her brother's sleeping form. He groaned and sat up, making zombie-like noises. Keiko giggled and hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Ow" Rei dead-panned, clutching his face in his hands. Keiko's smile fell immediately as she rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh, Rei. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Keiko said, voice laced with concern and worry.

From behind his hands, Rei smiled mischeiveously. He faked a pained expression and conjoured up a few tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the girl. Keiko stared apologetically into Rei's seemingly hurt face for a few moments before she saw the evil smile slowly slip past Rei's mask. Before she could do or say anything, she was pinned onto his bed, one hand holding hers above her head, the other tickling her sides until she could no longer breathe.

"P-please! I give! I give!" Keiko all but screamed as Rei laughed manically. Rei ceased his tickling but still kept her pinned onto the bed.

"That's what you get for waking me up so god damn early." Rei breathed.

"It's not my fault... We have that new school to go to, remember?" Keiko said, after she caught her breath.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say that before I attacked you? Weirdo." Rei said, climbing off of her.

"Well, I would have, if you wouldn't have started a tickle war, Rei." Keiko said, bringing herself up on her elbows. "With that said, we really need to get changed. We'll be late otherwise." Keiko swung her legs off of the bed and stood in front of Rei.

"Fine, fine." Rei sighed. "Where's my uniform?" He asked. Keiko pointed to the wardrobe on the far side of the room.

"It's hanging on the door. Oh, Mom made pancakes for breakfast, so you might want to eat before you dress." Keiko said, walking towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she added, "By the way, the tickle war has only just begun." She flung the door open and sprinted down the hallway, laughing evilly.

Rei smiled at her retreating form. "That is has, little sister, that it has." With that, he stood from his bed and walked to his wardrobe.

Pulling open the door, he stared at the clothes that he was required to wear. A blue blazer, white button up, gray slacks, black dress shoes, and a black tie with a purple stripe down the middle stared back at him. He groaned. "I can't even imagine what the girls uniform must look like." He muttered.

He stifled a chuckle at the image of his little sister wearing a rediculously colored dress. Pushing the image away, he proceeded to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Pushing open the door and flipping on the light, Rei stared into his reflection. Ash colored hair adorning a slightly tanned face, with mismatched eyes stared back. Rei sighed and washed his face. He shook his hair into his face, covering his left eye, colored a warm purple. He took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom door, turning the lights off, and made his way down the hall, to the kitchen.

"Morning, Rei!" His mother, Usagi, exclaimed from her spot at the stove.

"Morning, Mom. How'd you sleep this time?" Rei answered, somewhat quiet.

"Oh, I slept amazing last night. I had the most wonderful dream. I was walking through this brightly lit forest when I entered this gorgeous opening..." Rei zoned out of his mother's excessive talking.

"Hey, Mom?" Rei interrupted.

"Huh? Yes, sweetheart?" His mother answered, now snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Um, I think that you're burning whatever was in the oven..." Rei said pointing to the oven next to her.

"Burning?" She asked, looking over at the smoke that was quickly filling the room. "Oh, my. Oh, no. This was a gift to the chairman of your school." She said as she bustled around the oven, attempting to clear out the oven. She pulled a cake from the oven and one look at it, and you could tell that it was severly burnt.

Keiko walked into the kitchen as Usagi was pulling the burnt cake from the oven. "Don't tell me that cake was for the chairman." Keeiko said, eyes wide. At Usagi's conflicted expression, Keiko said, "It was, wasn't it? Well that's just great. First, my school uniform is absolutely hideous, the school is pink, and now the cake is burnt." Keiko listed, then sighed, seriously frustrated.

"WHat's your school uniform look like?" Rei asked, excessively curious.

"It's a horrid yellow color with puffy sleeves. I look like a duck in the damn thing." Keiko snapped at him, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Rei smiled at her and purposely muttered, "Not that you don't already look like one..."

Keiko's eyes grew wide as she turned her head to him. Rage and frustration poured from her. Her green eyes burned with fiery anger. "What was that, Rei? I look like a duck? If that's so, then you look like a damn giraffe with it's tounge hanging out." She spat. Rei was just trying to keep his mouth shut, trying and failing to keep in his laughter.

As Rei laughed, he hit the floor, clutching his chest. His hair fell out of his eyes and they shone with pure happiness and joy. Upon seeing this, Keiko's anger towards him vanished instantly and Usagi's disappointment disappeared. Keiko smiled at her older brother while Usagi giggled uncontrollably at her son.

When Rei finally calmed down enough, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Keiko. That was just the perfect oppurtunity. I love you, little sister. And you don't look like a duck. I think you're beautiful. Besides, I have to wear a formal blazer with slacks. The entire thing doesn't match and it drives me insane." Rei added. "Speaking of driving, we need to get ready so that we aren't late for school."

Without another word, Keiko and Rei dashed to their rooms, which were conveinently side by side, and dressed.

After about five minutes, Keiko exited her room in a yellow dress with a white collar and a small red bow attached. She wore white socks that went up to her shins and black dress shoes with a small heel on the bottom. Her blonde hair was let down in wavy curls framing her slightly tan face adorned with light freckles and striking green eyes.

A minute later, Rei exited his room wearing the blue blazer over the white button up, the gray slacks and black dress shoes, along with the black tie with the purple stripe. His hair was covering his purple eye, leaving his green one out in the open, that simply lit the entire room up.

Keiko and Rei looked over each other's appearances, both holding in a fit of giggles. They made their exit out the door together. After slipping into their limo, and the driver had pulled off, Rei pulled a small clip out of his pocket. "You forgot something, Keiko." He placed the clip on the left side of her head, holding her bangs in place. It was a shimmering purple clip with a beautiful black diamond resting in the center.

"It's wonderful, Rei. Thank you. Now, if only you'd show your pretty eyes..." She said, gently moving his hair from his eye.

Rei smiled softly at her. "Not today. At least not on my first day. They might think it's weird." He muttered as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh, alright." She placed his hair back over his left eye. "Anyway, do tou know which class you're in?" She asked.

"Um, I think it's 3-A. " He answered. "You're in 1-A, correct?"

She nodded. "Yeah. By the way, how do you want to meet up after school? Do you want to come by the class and pick me up, or do you want to meet outside, or in a room or something?"

Rei thought for a moment and answered, "I'll come pick you up after class and then we can check out the music rooms and maybe play a couple songs before heading home. How's that sound?" He smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She gave him a thumbs up and then glanced out the window. "Oh, looks like we're here. Walk me to class?" She asked him.

"Sure thing." He said as the driver opened the door. After stepping out, they made their way to the 1st year classes. As they walked through the hallways, Rei noticed a lot of girls staring at him and Keiko. Keiko noticed too and shrunk into his side, attempting to hide from their gazes.

"There isn't anything to worry about, Keiko. You'll do great. I believe in you." Rei whispered to her. Keiko visibly relaxed once they made it to the classroom.

"Thank you, Rei. I'll see you after class. And try not to piss anyone off, please." She slightly yelled at him as he walked away towards the 3rd year halls.

"Please, come in. You must be our new student." The teacher said, politely.

Keiko nodded and entered the room with a big smile and bouncy steps.

Rei walked slowly to his class, occasionally nodded 'hello' to girls that passed him. They squealed and ran off. Rei brushed it off as he continued. After turning a few corners, he noticed a couple of guys surrounding someone. As Rei approached, he noticed the person was a commoner. Although this commoner, looked like a boy, Rei could tell that he was indeed a she. Rei walked to the group of guys who were much shorter than his 6' 4" stature. He tapped one on the shoulder. The guy turned to him, looking severly annoyed.

"What do you want?" The guy snapped.

"Leave." Rei said simply, motioning with his head for the group to move on.

"And why should we listen to you?" Another guy snapped back.

Rei raised an eyebrow at the man and simply pushed past the crowded group of men. When he made it to the young commoner woman, he knelt and picked her up, bridal style. He whispered in her ear, "My name is Rei Katami, 3rd year. I'm not here to hurt you."

"H-Haruhi Fujioka. 1st year. Thank you." She said, stuttering slightly as she kept her eyes closed.

Rei glanced up at the group of men who were now seething with rage. "Put the gay commoner down." One man said. "Or, we could just play with you." He added, smiling evilly.

Rei sighed and shifted Haruhi into one arm, pushing her head into his shoulder as a signal to keep it there. With one quick motion, Rei knocked them all from under their feet and dashed away back towards the 1st year classrooms.

"You're safe now." Rei said quietly as he set her on her feet. "Those bastards are all gone. I want you to stay with a group of people though. This way, they won't try it again, okay?" Rei added, his tone laced with concern and hatred. "My sister is in 1-A as of today. She has blonde hair and green eyes with a purple clip in her hair. Tell her that Rei sent you and you'll be protected from them." Rei said, pointing to her classroom.

"O-Okay. Thank you, Rei. For everything." Haruhi said as she smiled at him. She turned away from him and walked into her classroom, 1-A. Rei smiled at her form as she entered the classroom before dashing to his classroom.

"Ah, Welcome. You are our newest student, correct?" The teacher smiled at him. Rei nodded instead of saying anything due to his lack of breath.

"Okay, then. Please introduce yourself."

"Katami, Rei. Nice to meet you." Rei said quietly, his head down. When he glanced up, he saw almost every single girl was blushing and smiling at him. Along with a chocolate eyed, blonde boy, who looked way too young to be in the third year, that was beaming at him, with flowers surrounding his head. Rei's breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"Alrighty then. Rei, why don't you have a seat next to Fujimaru, Ayame?" a small brunette raised her hand shyly. I nodded to the teacher and made my way to my seat, which was convienently by the window. As I sat, the girl blushed furiously and hid her eyes.

"Why do you hide your eyes? I bet they are breathtaking." Rei whispered to her. Ayame looked up at him, still blushing. Rei smiled at her as he brushed her light brown from her face, showing her bright blue eyes. Rei gasped. "See, they are beautiful." He said.

"Will you let me see your eyes, then?" Ayame asked quietly. Rei smiled at her and nodded slowly. He motioned for her to lean in with his hand. She blushed but did as she was told. Rei then took his hand and gently brushed aside his hair, showing his warm purple colored eye.

She gasped and fainted, falling towards him. Rei let his hair go as he caught her from falling into his desk. His eyes grew wide at her unconcious form. His heart beat faster and he frantically checked her pulse. When he was satisfied that it was still there, he sighed, relieved. When he glanced up at the oddly quiet classroom, he noticed that every single girl was leaning in, expectantly, while all of the guys, excluding two, had their mouths hanging open in shock and awe. The only two who weren't doing anything of this sort was the blonde boy that Rei had seen earlier and a tall stoic man with dark hair who showed seemingly no emotion, except a small knowing smile at him.

Rei looked around utterly confused. Then, pulling his attention back to the unconcious girl in his lap, he lifted her up to a sitting position. He blew gently on her eyes, making them flutter open. Rei's eyes were filled with concern and Ayame blushed at the close proximity of their faces. Rei smiled at her and asked, "Better?" She nodded before turning away from him and lowering her eyes once more.

Rei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment and he glanced up at the class once more who now, almost every girl fainted. Rei gasped in shock as he rushed o the nearest girl, checking her pulse. The blonde boy walked over to Rei, who was frantic and obviously scared. The boy rested his hand on Rei shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about them. They are all fine. I promise you, you didn't kill them." Rei relaxed a bit but proceeded to wake the girls up by blowing on their faces. Once every girl was awake, but blushing, Rei sighed, as he fell to his knees. He took a few deep breaths before the bell rang, signalling lunch.

He looked up at the clock and then at the teacher, who had fainted during the exchange as well. He giggled a bit, before flat out laughing, clutching his stomach and leaning his head on a nearby desk. Tears brimmed his eyes as he laughed. Eventually, the blonde boy and the stoic man were all that were left in the classroom, aside from the teacher. Rei calmed down and stood, wiping tears from his green eye, but keeping his purple on covered. He made a note to keep it covered or else girls would faint. The blonde boy beamed at Rei, flowers floating lazyily around his head. Rei's bretah caught once again at the sight.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, otherwise known as Mori." Honey said, gesturing to himeslf and then his tall friend, who was now leaning on the window sill. Rei nodded to them both in greeting before waking the teacher, who gasped, then blushed. Rei smiled at her and he proceeded to the door, meaning to find his sister.

As he reached the door, Honey jumped on his back and asked excitedly, "Wanna sit with us at lunch, Rei-chan?" Rei stared at the boy for a long time, unable to speak.

"Um, sure, I guess." Rei finally answered. Honey beamed and dragged Rei to the cafeteria/ lunch room, with Mori following close behind. When they reached it, Rei gasped for breath as Honey bounced happily beside him.

Before Rei could even catch his breath, he was pulled by Honey over to a table filled with a pair of twins, a blonde boy with violet eyes, and a black haired boy with steely grey eyes behind glasses. Rei doubled over from the pain in his lungs. Rei was on his knees, clutching his ribs and breathing heavily.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi said, directing his gaze on Rei. Honey turned and looked first at Mori and then down at Rei who was on the floor. Honey's eyes went wide in shock and horror at Rei's condition. Honey ran up to him, asking if he was okay. Honey started to order everyone around to help Rei but luckily, it wasn't needed. Keiko came dashing in, holding an inhaler in her hand. She fell to her knees and helped Rei situate himself to use it. After a few puffs, Rei was able to breathe yet again and was now sitting on his knees, clinging to his sister for dear life.

"Thank. You. Keiko." Rei said in between breaths.

"No problem, big brother. Next time, don't leave home without it. Mom dropped it off a little bit ago and I went to give it to you after class but you were already gone." Keiko answered, ruffling Rei's hair. When Rei stood up, Honey latched onto Rei's arm, crying crocodile tears.

"I'm SO sorry, Rei-chan! I didn't know! I'm SORRY!" Honey sniffed a few times as he held onto Rei's arm.

Rei laughed at him and pet his head. "It's not your fault, Honey. If anything, it's mine for leaving it at home. I didn't mean to scare you. Hey, I've got an idea. How about you come over for cake this weekend? My mom makes some great cakes." Rei reassured Honey.

Honey's tears stopped and Honey slowly looked up to Rei's smiling face. Honey beamed at him and bounced around the table, clapping his hands and singing. "Yay, Cake!" Rei smiled at the boy, his green eye shining.

After about a minute of this, Rei turned to Keiko and said, "You know how we were talking about showing both of my eyes this morning?" Keiko nodded as Rei continued. "Well, I showed one girl and she fainted. Then when I revived her, the rest of the girls fainted, including the teacher. You can ask Honey and Mori, they were there." Rei finished.

Keiko looked up at the tall senior and when he nodded in confirmation, her eyes grew wide. "That's strange, Rei. They aren't ugly, in fact, they are probably the most enchanting things I've seen." She ran her hand through her hair before continuing. "You calmed both me and mom down earlier, just my showing your eyes and laughing." She stated, matter-of-factly.

Rei chose to change the subject and said, "Oh, did that one girl come talk to you earlier? She seemed pretty shaken up about those guys."

"Yeah, she told me what happened and I'm proud of you, Rei. You did a good thing to stand up for her." She patted his arm appreciatively. "So, are we still up for those few songs after school or do you just want to go home and bake cookies or something?"

Rei thought for a moment and answered, "Let's do the songs first. I kinda miss the feel of a violin or the piano. It just sucks that Dad ended up keeping them after the divorce, you know?"

Keiko nodded sadly. "Okay then, I'll see you later. And keep that close to you at all times." She gestured to the inhaler in his hand. Rei nodded, stuffed it into his blazer pocket and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Keep her safe. I don't want her getting hurt by those guys again." Rei whispered to Keiko before releasing her from his hug. She turned back towards the 1st year hallway and walked away, occasionally waving to a few of her friends.

"I hate to have to ask this, but who's her?" The man with the glasses asked, pushing them up.

"A girl that I met in the hallway this morning. I forget her name. She was being bombarded by a big group of guys." Rei answered as he slid into the seat next to the twins. The glasses boy didn't reply.

"So that girl was your sister?" One of the twins asked.

"She doesn't look like you all that much." The other added.

"Yeah, she's my sister, she takes the blonde hair thing from my mom. We got the green eyes from our mom as well." Rei said, leaning on his elbows.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." The first one said.

"You two were also talking about your eyes. What's so different about them." The other asked.

"They aren't normal and that's all you need to know." Rei said before standing and walking briskly to the 3rd year hallway.

When he reached his classroom once again, he entered quietly and sat on the window sill, looking out into the Rose Maze in the garden. Cherry Blossom petals flew lazily past the window, along with a few butterflies that danced with each other. Rei stared out the window even as students began to file in. Eventually, Honey came in on Mori's shoulders. Girls smiled and talked with Honey and Mori, giggling at the cuteness of Honey's personality. The teacher walked in and was about to start class but then she noticed Rei on the window sill in the very back of the classroom.

"Rei? Rei, get down from the window sill. Rei?" She continually asked. A few of the girls crowded around Rei and began asking if he was okay. Honey and Mori came over a minute later and Honey poked Rei and waved his hands in front of his face. Mori tried to snap him out of it by waving, snapping, shaking and downright slapping him in the face. Nothing worked.

"Miss? Could we retrieve his sister from her class and see if she can do anything?" Honey asked the teacher politely. She nodded and minutes later, Honey came rushing in behind a scared looking Keiko.

"Oh my god, Rei. Rei!" She pulled him from the window sill and he remained in his position the entire time. She lifted her hands to hsi neck and checked for a pulse. She sighed a relieved breath when she found one. "Rei... Rei... Wake up!" She screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Damn it." She looked around the room. "We need some sort of musical instrument, preferrably a piano or a violin." She ordered. Honey nodded at her and motioned for Mori to take Rei.

The entire class, including the teacher, followed close behind Mori as he made his way to Music Room #3. He bust through the door and Keiko ran to the covered grand piano in the far corner. She threw the cover off and lifted the lid carefully. She took a shaky breath and motioned for Mori to bring him over. Mori set him on the floor and Keiko wiped away her tears.

"This isn't an easy thing to do. It makes him extremely dangerous and could very well get any of you hurt. I suggest that you leave immediately and stay away for a little while." Mori and Honey ushered everyone out of the room, but stayed behind with Keiko. Keiko smiled at them before looking down at the keys. She placed her hands down gently and played a soft melody, one that rung with pure sadness and grief. Keiko's tears flowed freely dripping onto the keys.

Next to her, Rei's eyes burned a fiery red color, leaving no trace of his green right eye or his purple left one. He clutched his head tightly as his eyes shone. He was rocking back and forth, screaming. The room shook and Keiko screamed as she played. Mori and Honey took a defensive stance as Rei stood slowly, his eyes still glowing red. He took a step towards Keiko, who closed her eyes tightly as she played. Mori and Honey both took a step towards Keiko, who opened her eyes and frantically motioned for them to not come any closer. They obeyed reluctantly.

Rei, now standing next to Keiko at the piano, lifted his hands to her face. Mori growled low in his throat but Honey held him back.

Keiko calmed down a bit as she played, her tears no longer flowing. She looked to Honey and Mori and whispered quietly, "A violin." Honey dashed to get one from the back room and when he came back, he snuck quietly next to Keiko and set the violin down.

Honey nearly screamed when Rei's head snapped up and stared at the violin. He took a few steps and bent to pick it up. He placed the bow on the strings and slid it across, an evil hiss coming from it. Keiko stopped playing the piano and stared at Rei.

Rei lifted his head and rested it properly on the chin rest and placed his bow back at the top. He adjusted his fingers and closed his eyes. As Rei slowly brought the bow across the strings, Honey fought the urge to cover his ears, in fear of the horrid sound that it would make. Instead of a screech, however, a slow note was played that made Mori faint. Rei continued with faster notes, creating a melody that wept to all that heard it. Keiko's tears came back and Honey fell to his knees, clutching his heart.

When Rei's playing stopped, Keiko and Honey watched as the violin was set gently upon the piano and Rei collapsed onto the ground, eyes closed. Keiko breathed a sigh of relief as she fell to her knees.

Honey screamed, eyes wide. Keiko snapped her head towards Honey. His hands were raised and he was pointing at the wall. A tall, dark figure stood with a scythe in one hand and a violin in the other. Keiko smiled.

"Jouer pour moi" She said, speaking french. The man nodded and lifted his violin and played the exact same song that Rei had previously finished. As the song played on, the figure started to disappear until all that was left was a small piece of paper. Keiko walked gracefully to the note and picked it up.

She read it out loud. "Ses cordes sont nouées." She sighed and laid it back on the floor, where it vanished in a cloud of smoke. Honey, who watched the whole thing, blinked a few times before fainting. Keiko, smiled in relief before she, too, fainted.

_**Author's Note: The first french speaking line says, 'Play for me' in English. The second, "Ses cordes sont nouées" translates to, 'His strings are knotted.' Okay! Now that you understood those two lines, What'd you think? Why did everyone faint? What is up with Rei? Tune in next time to find out! By the way, I really want to know what you guys really think is happening with them, so review and tell me your opinion! I must have at least 3 reviews before I update again! **_


End file.
